zhongjifandomcom-20200216-history
Liu Bei
Liu Bei (劉備, courtesy: Liu Xuande 劉玄德) is a major character from the third series of K.O.3an Guo. In chronology, Liu Bei is born on February 29th, 4332. He is traditionally the eldest sworn brother to Guan Yu and Zhang Fei. Personality A descendant from a royal-turned-poor family. Although he appears to be righteous, he is actually extremely selfish, often cares for his own safety than other's, extremely ambitious, and has shown a petty attitude. Everytime Liu Bei introduces himself he would say that the most expensive thing that could be found on his body is the royal blood running in his veins. But, his blood type is O, which make his blood too cheap to sell. Liu Bei is the descendant of the Han's Emperor, Jing, and also descendant of Zhong Shan Jing's King, Liu Sheng. He is the son of Lord Zhong Shan Jing. Sun Shang Xiang once described him as "greedy, pervert, forgets righteousness for profit, and a coward" (貪財，好色，見利忘義，膽小怕事). By the end of K.O.3an Guo, he once again attempts to attain power with his tricks. His disagreement and mischief with his "friends" eventually pushes them away when he takes Yizhou High School into his hands. Guan Yu finds it hard to live up to his brother's expectations and decides to fake his death during battle with Sun Quan, and later Zhang Fei fakes his own. However, their faked deaths touch Liu Bei's heart, allowing him to become a more responsible, righteous character and an official leader to the people. Biography ''K.O.3an Guo'' Failed Plans When Guan Yu and Zhang Fei get kicked out of their 24th school, Liu Bei comes up with the idea of becoming sworn brothers so they may enroll Dong Han Academy. In truth, he hopes to use them as pawns to dominate the school world and become the ruler of the Silver Dimension. However, the moment he swears his vows to die with his sworn brothers on the same day, a gigantic rock, caused by Da Dong’s penny, suddenly comes falling down, fatally injuring him before he could execute his plans. Liu Bei is then taken to the Gold Dimension for treatment to his wounds while Xiu, his alternate counterpart from the Iron Dimension, takes his place to maintain the balance of the universe. Return In ''28th Round'', Liu Bei is finally cured, but has yet to awakened from his coma. As Dong Cheng Wei attempt to move him to the Iron Dimension, a dimensional disrupt (timequake) occurs causing Liu Bei to return to the Silver Dimension instead. Once he finds out that he was impersonated by Xiu, he uses two weeks to spy on him and catch up with the knowledge. However, his return brings more harm to the heroes than good as he lures Xiu into a trap to resume his true identity and picks up where he left off with his plans. He also attempts to join forces with Lu Bu to take down Dong Zhuo and Cao Cao, however, his plan backfires as Dong Zhuo finds out about it and has Lu Bu assassinate him. Ming later finds him in bad shape, and so is forced to be taken to the Iron Dimension to renew his treatment. Second Return Liu Bei returns to the series in the 49th Round, but this is not revealed until the 51st Round when Zhang Fei discovers his true identity. Initially, he impersonated as Xiu to fool those around him and attempted to realize his plans once more by suggesting to co-operate with Sun Quan and then departing to Yizhou High School with the excuse of making peace for certain nations, but the sudden deaths of Guan Yu and Zhang Fei make him feel the loyalty of brotherhood. He decides to honor his sworn brothers by taking his role more seriously. One Month Later In a one month flashfoward, Liu Bei is oblivious by the fact that Guan Yu and Zhang Fei are still alive. After a long time of persistance, he receives Zhuge Liang's assistance. During a meeting with Cao Cao and Sun Quan, they decide to split the country in three: Liu Bei becomes the king of Shu Han (蜀漢) while Cao Cao becomes the king of Cao Wei (曹魏) and Sun Quan the king of Dong Wu (東吳). Specialty Liu Bei never demonstrated any of his powers, but he is assumed to be powerful as he is able to survive the crush of a gigantic rock that fell down on him. In ''29th Round'', his power level was revealed to be 8,000, which was barely enough to cross to other dimensions. Keen Eye Liu Bei sells fake merchandise for a living, therefore his eyes could not be fooled when he sees something fake. Aliases "A Huo Da Ren" (A貨大人 / Fake Expert) - he calls himself "A貨大人" in the first episode of K.O.3an Guo. Alternate Counterpart The Iron Dimension Liu Bei has an alternate counterpart in the Iron Dimension named Xiu, who is leader of a magical music band called “Dong Cheng Wei” (東城衛). After Liu Bei’s incident, Zhang Fei, Da Dong, Ya Se, and Xiao Yu had Xiu impersonate him in order to keep the universe in balance. This is how the story begins. Origin Liu Bei is based on a general, warlord, and later the founding emperor of Shu Han during the Three Kingdoms era of China. Despite having a later start than his rivals and lacking both the material resources and social status they commanded, Liu Bei overcame his many defeats to carve out his own realm, which at its peak spanned modern day Sichuan, Guizhou, Hunan, part of Hubei, and part of Gansu. Culturally, due to the tremendously popular novel Romance of the Three Kingdoms by Luo Guanzhong, Liu Bei is widely known as the ideal benevolent, humane ruler who cared for his people and picked good advisors. His character was to advocate the Confucian set of moral values, such as loyalty and compassion.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Liu_Bei Notes *Liu Bei's blood type is O. References Category:K.O.3an Guo characters Category:Main characters Category:Power-users Category:Villains Category:Males